Prionostemma
Prionostemma Pocock, 1903 is a large genus in the family Sclerosomatidae, subfamily Gagrellinae. Taxonomy *''Prionomma'' Loman, 1902:177 (Junior homonym of Prionomma White, 1853 (Coleoptera, Cerambycidae) *''Prionostemma'' Pocock, 1903:433 (replacement name for Prionomma ''Loman) Type species ''Prionomma coronatum Loman, 1902, by subsequent designation (Roewer, 1910) - now Prionostemma coronatum (Loman, 1902) Species Central American * Prionostemma bicolor ''Pocock, 1903:434 - Guatemala, El Salvador * ''Prionostemma bicoloripes ''Roewer, 1933:294 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma biolleyi ''(Banks, 1909):231 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma coriaceum (''F.O.Pickard-Cambridge, 1905):582 - Mexico, Costa Rica, Panama* * ''Prionostemma coxale ''(Banks, 1909):233 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma crosbyi ''Roewer, 1953:223 - Honduras * ''Prionostemma duplex ''Chamberlin, 1925:247 - Panama * ''Prionostemma fichteri ''Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947:15 - Panama * ''Prionostemma foveolatum ''(F.O.Pickard-Cambridge 1905):583 - Mexico, Guatemala, Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma frontale ''(Banks, 1909):232 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma fuscamaculatum ''Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947:16 - Panama by [[Roewer], 1953] * ''Prionostemma hondurasium ''Roewer, 1953:222 - Honduras * ''Prionostemma intermedium ''(Banks, 1909):233 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma laterale ''(Banks, 1909):233 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma limitatum ''Roewer, 1953:222 - Honduras * ''Prionostemma melicum ''Roewer, 1953:220 - Guatemala * ''Prionostemma nevermanni ''Roewer, 1933:294 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma nigrifrons ''Roewer, 1953:221 - Guatemala * ''Prionostemma panama ''Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942:14 - Panama * ''Prionostemma perlucidum ''Roewer, 1910:171 - Mexico, Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma reticulatum ''Roewer, 1910:182 - El Salvador, Venezela * ''Prionostemma retusum ''Roewer, 1953:221 - Guatemala * ''Prionostemma scintillans ''Pocock, 1903:434 - Mexico, Guatemala * ''Prionostemma simplex ''Chamberlin, 1925:247 - Panama * ''Prionostemma tristani ''(Banks, 1909):232 - Costa Rica * ''Prionostemma waltei ''Roewer 1953:221 - Guatemala (Quetzaltenango) * ''Prionostemma zilchi ''Roewer, 1956:426 - El Salvador South American * ''Prionostemma albimanum Roewer, 1912 - Colombia * Prionostemma andinum Roewer, 1953 - Bolivia * Prionostemma arredoresium Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Prionostemma atrorubrum Roewer, 1912 - Suriname * Prionostemma aureolituratum Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Prionostemma aureomaculatum H. Soares, 1970 - Brazil * Prionostemma aureopictum Roewer, 1953 - Chile * Prionostemma aureum Roewer, 1928 - Brazil * Prionostemma azulanum Roewer, 1953 - Peru * Prionostemma bidens Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma bogotanum Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Prionostemma boliviense Roewer, 1953 - Bolivia * Prionostemma chilense Roewer, 1953 - Chile * Prionostemma circulatum Roewer, 1914 - Ecuador * Prionostemma coronatum ''(Loman, 1902):178 - Venezuela, Colombia * ''Prionostemma corrugatum Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Prionostemma dentatum dentatum Roewer, 1910 - Brazil * Prionostemma dentatum meridionale Ringuelet, 1959 - Argentina * Prionostemma efficiens Roewer, 1953 - Venezuela * Prionostemma elegans Roewer, 1953 - Ecuador * Prionostemma farinosum Mello-Leitão, 1938 - Brazil * Prionostemma ferrugineum Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Prionostemma flavicoxale Roewer, 1953 - Suriname * Prionostemma frizzellae Roewer, 1953 - Ecuador * Prionostemma fuliginosum Roewer, 1953 - Trinidad & Tobago * Prionostemma fulvibrunneum Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma glieschi Mello-Leitão, 1938 - Brazil * Prionostemma insculptum Pocock, 1903 - Venezuela * Prionostemma insulare Roewer, 1953 - Trinidad & Tobago * Prionostemma leucostephanon Mello-Leitão, 1938 - Brazil * Prionostemma limbatum Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma lindenbergi Mello-Leitão, 1938 - Brazil * Prionostemma luteoscutum Roewer, 1910 - Brazil * Prionostemma machadoi Piza, 1946 - Brazil * Prionostemma magnificum Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma martiniqueum Roewer, 1953 - Winward Islands * Prionostemma mentiens Roewer, 1953 - Bolivia * Prionostemma minimum Roewer, 1910 - Brazil * Prionostemma minutum Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Prionostemma montanum Roewer, 1953 - Bolivia * Prionostemma nigranale Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma nigrithorax Roewer, 1953 - Suriname * Prionostemma nitens Roewer, 1953 - Bolivia * Prionostemma peruvianum Roewer, 1953 - Peru * Prionostemma piceum Roewer, 1953 - Ecuador * Prionostemma pulchrum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 - Guyana * Prionostemma referens Roewer, 1953 - Trinidad & Tobago * Prionostemma richteri Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma riveti Roewer, 1914 - Ecuador * Prionostemma ruschii Mello-Leitão, 1940 - Brazil * Prionostemma seriatum Roewer, 1953 - Colombia * Prionostemma serrulatum Roewer, 1953 - Venezuela * Prionostemma soaresi Caporiacco, 1951 - Venezuela * Prionostemma sociale Roewer, 1957 - Peru * Prionostemma spinituber Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma sulfureum Roewer, 1953 - Winward Islands * Prionostemma surinamense Roewer, 1953 - Suriname * Prionostemma taeniatum Roewer, 1953 - Chile * Prionostemma transversale Roewer, 1953 - Brazil * Prionostemma turki Roewer, 1953 - Curaçao * Prionostemma umbrosum Roewer, 1953 - Chile * Prionostemma u-sigillatum Mello-Leitão, 1938 - Brazil * Prionostemma vittatum Roewer, 1910 - Venezuela, Trinidad & Tobago * Prionostemma yungarum Ringuelet, 1962 - Argentina Diagnosis Notes *Location: Neotropical *''Prionostemma coriaceum'' was Leiobunum coriaceum ''F.O.Pickard-Cambridge, with type(s) from Central Mexico, but was transferred to ''Prionostemma by Goodnight & Goodnight (1942) based on unjustified material from Barro Colorado, Panama. Assignment of their panamanian specimen(s) to former "Leiobunum coreaceum" should be treated as dubious as should the generic transfer. Banks (1909) lists specimens from Costa Rica without justification. Other lists give Prionostemma coloripes ''Roewer, 1933:294, but should be ''P. bicoloripes ''Roewer, 1933 (as in Roewer, 1933 on p. 294-295, and Roewer, 1953 on p.223). Other lists omit ''Prionostemma zilchi ''Roewer, 1956. For ''P. coriaceum & P. foveolatum '' (and ''P. albofasciatum, P. fulvum, and Liobunum dromedarium) the reference should perhaps be F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905Pickard-Cambridge, F.O. (1905) Order Opiliones. In: Godman, F.D. & Salvin, O. (Eds.) Biologia centrali-Americana. Vol. 2. Arachnida. Araneidea and Opiliones. 561–610, plates 53,54., rather than Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 as elsewhere - to clarify the authorship and modify year. Literature References Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:North America Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Fauna of Ecuador Category:Article stubs Category:Fauna of Venezuela